


That's a nice shirt - could I talk you out of it?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing AHWU 220, I just had to write about Michael and Jack in matching shirts so, that's it really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a nice shirt - could I talk you out of it?

Michael awoke early in the morning, so early in fact that it was only he and Ryan awake. Though, to be honest, it was possible that Ryan had never actually slept. As Michael observed the man’s wild hair and tired eyes, he assumed that was the case. He rummaged through his clothes drawer for something to wear, absently picking out a random Achievement Hunter shirt and some jeans to go along with it. He reached for his blue beanie, deciding wearing that was much better than dealing with his curls that morning. Ryan smiled at him as Michael groggily marched into the bathroom; briefly aware that the older man had went downstairs. Michael quickly showered, rushing himself as he heard the others wake up. He didn’t want to be the one that hogged the bathroom all morning – that was Geoff’s job. Ever since he’d grown out his moustache, Geoff spent at least half an hour styling it in the bathroom mirror every morning. It was frustrating and endearing all at the same time and often Michael would sneak inside to watch him work. The look of pure concentration on his face and the small smile that followed when he noticed Michael watching would always help make Michael’s day.

 

 

After ensuring he wasn’t filthy and that he was dressed, Michael wandered downstairs. There he found Ryan, as expected, and Gavin absent-mindedly chewing on an apple as he leant against the kitchen island. Michael wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist, tugging him into a gentle embrace as he pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. Ryan made a small noise of protest, clearly jealous, before Michael wandered over to him and gave him the same morning greeting.

“So Ryan, did you or did you not sleep last night?” Michael questioned as Ryan looked down at him. The older man chewed his lip, as though thinking, before his expression broke into a guilty smile.

“I tried.” Ryan admitted and Michael scoffed, shaking his head.

“Uh-huh, that’s why you were awake so early.” He murmured as Ryan giggled, hugging him as a form of an apology.

 

 

Geoff came downstairs a few minutes later, humming a catchy pop song under his breath as he went straight to the fridge. It was often up to Geoff to cook breakfast and this morning was no exception.

“What’s for breakfast today, Geoffrey?” Michael asked as he broke from Ryan’s embrace to sit on one of the barstools next to where Gavin stood.

“I don’t know, probably just scrambled eggs or something.” Geoff said as he went to the fridge in search of eggs.

“That sounds yummy.” Michael said as he reached over and played with Gavin’s fluffy hair.

“I don’t want any, thanks Geoff. I’ve had an apple.” Gavin said as he finished off the fruit in question, dropping the core onto the table. Geoff turned and glared at it until the Brit got the hint, picking it back up and throwing it into the trash. He missed but Ryan picked it up for him.

“You suck at that.” Michael laughed as Gavin huffed, shaking the Jersey man’s hand free from his hair.

 

 

Jack and Ray emerged hand in hand when the smell of food wafted up to them. Ray had clearly only just woken up, his hair mussed and his glasses askew. With his free hand he was pushing his fingers behind his glasses and trying to rub the sleep from his hand. Jack was relatively groomed and fresh, his beard neat and his hair combed. Michael turned to greet them but instead of a smile, he glared at Jack’s chest.

“Jack! We’re matching.” He grumbled as he looked down at his own shirt. It seemed that they’d both picked out the fake AH crew shirt. Jack shrugged, not bothered by the notion, as he led Ray to one of the available bar stools. The younger male accepted the ginger’s help as he was partially lifted onto the tall chair before he slumped forward and pressed his cheek against the cool countertop.

 

 

“We can’t wear the same shirt.” Michael complained as he picked at the fabric upon his chest.

“Why can’t we? Ray and Gavin have done it plenty of times.” Jack reminded him as he wandered over to Ryan, pulling the tired man closer so that he could peck him gently upon the cheek. He knew that Ryan hadn’t slept and was determined to make him feel better.

“Coffee?” Jack offered as he moved on from Ryan, playfully smacking Geoff’s ass as he walked towards the coffee machine. Ryan nodded with a small smile.

“We just can’t.” Michael grumbled. Jack shrugged as he started to make Ryan’s coffee.

“Well, if you’re so bothered by it you can change. I think its fun.” Jack admitted. Michael folded his arms, still frowning.

“I don’t want to change.” He muttered under his breath. Jack shrugged.

“Then don’t.” He said with a smile as he worked on Ryan’s coffee.

 

 

Michael did not end up changing his shirt, though he grumbled about it until Jack eventually rolled his eyes and pulled Michael into a hug.

“Quit moaning about it Michael. We’ll have a special lunch together because we’re wearing matching shirts, yeah?” Jack asked, half joking but strangely enough Michael perked up at the idea.

“Yeah, okay. You’re paying right?” He asked cheekily before rushing up, giving Jack no time to object. The ginger laughed, shaking his head at the younger man as he disappeared into the office.

“What’s this about lunch?” Geoff asked as he slipped by Jack. Jack just smiled.

“I said I’d take Michael out for a special lunch because we’re matching.” Jack explained. Geoff pouted, looking extremely disappointed.

“Can’t I come?” He asked hopefully. Jack just shook his head.

“No, sorry Geoff. It’s for people with matching shirts only.” He smirked as he walked by.

 

 

Throughout the rest of the day, Jack and Michael kept joking about their matching shirts. They teamed up together in let’s plays and when work was slow Michael sat upon Jack’s lap as he edited.

“Michael! You’ve been with Jack all day, that’s not fair. I want to cuddle with him.” Gavin whined shortly before lunch, shaking the red head’s shoulders lightly in attempt to push him from Jack’s lap.

“Is your shirt matching his?” Michael asked simply. Gavin frowned.

“No.” He replied shortly. Michael shrugged easily, curling back against Jack’s chest.

“Then fuck off.” Michael replied rudely. Jack sighed, petting Michael’s curls as he fought the urge to scold him.

“Jack!” Gavin cried, as though the ginger would solve all of his problems.

“After lunch, Gavin – I promise. We’re leaving soon.” Jack reassured.

“Oh, where are we going to lunch?” Gavin asked casually.

“We’re not going anywhere. Jack and I are having lunch together today.” Michael said spitefully.

 

 

To diffuse the situation that followed, in which Michael and Gavin bickered, Jack quickly ushered Michael from the room and left Gavin with the others to deal with. He sighed as they climbed into the car, looking at Michael in disdain.

“What was that all about?” He asked as he started the car. Michael frowned.

“What?” He asked, almost defensively.

“You were extremely rude to Gavin back there.” Jack pointed out. Michael shrugged.

“I’m always rude to Gavin.” He said casually though the fleeting glance outside the window told Jack he was at least a little guilty for his outburst.

“Yeah, but you were rude for no reason this time. What’s up?” Jack asked.

“Nothing it’s just,” Michael sighed, “It’s my day to spend with you.” He murmured so quietly Jack almost didn’t hear him. When he understood, Jack just smiled.

“You’re adorable.” He said as he reversed out of the parking lot.

“Shut up.”

 

 

Lunch was nothing fancy. Jack wasn’t particularly hungry and Michael was in the mood for a sandwich so they went to subway. They tucked themselves into a small corner, away from prying eyes, as they dug into their sandwiches.

“I know it’s your day with me,” Jack began with a small smile. He was quite flattered that Michael was getting jealous of the attention Jack gave to the others, “but I do have to spend some time with Gavin when we get back.” Jack said as he eyed Michael’s reaction. The red head sighed dramatically.

“Fine,” he sighed before smirking, “but I get your undivided attention in the bedroom tonight.” Michael added with the wriggle of his eyebrows. Jack blushed, eyes darting around subway to ensure nobody overheard them.

“Michael, Jesus – we’re in public.” He hissed before his expression softened, “of course. Though I think I’m in the mood for a shower, if you get my gist.” Jack said, imitating Michael’s gesture from before. The younger man cracked up, beaming widely.

“Oh, I am totally up for that.”

 

 

When they returned, Gavin was waiting. He resembled that of a puppy who’d been left alone all day, curled up in Jack’s desk chair as he watched the door. The moment the ginger walked in, he launched himself at the bearded man. Jack caught him easily. Michael smiled at them both, walking past them to get to their desk. He pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s cheek as a silent apology. Judging by the smile Gavin gave him, he forgave Michael. With nothing better to do, for once on top of his editing, Michael wandered over to Geoff’s desk where he sat down on the older man’s lap without asking. Geoff didn’t seem to mind though, merely lifting his arms so that he could resume editing as Michael shuffled to get comfortable.

“Oh, so you can in fact leave Jack’s side.” Geoff murmured into Michael’s curls.

“Shut up, you jealous old man.” Michael grumbled.

“Well, yeah.” Geoff agreed. Michael laughed. Perhaps he and Geoff would  be the ones wearing matching shirts tomorrow.


End file.
